Of Mercanaries and Bricks
by Ravings
Summary: With a 'little' misshap with Merasmus, the Soldier, the Heavy, and the Sniper have been transported to a strange, blocky land. However, it seems an vile being has entered the blocky land.
1. Ch 1: Damn it, Merasmus!

Ch. 1: Damn it Merasmus

"It seems that I am not the only spy."

_"HEEEEEELP!"_

"PUT DISPENSER HERE!"

"MEEEEEDIIIIIIC!"

These were the cries of a never ending war, the war of team RED, and team BLU. However, tonight was a special night, for tonight was Halloween, and the ancient magician, Merasmus, was as furious as ever. And it was all thanks to a certain RED mercenary. Now, the war between these two teams has been going on for as long as anyone can remember. It all started out simple, the two teams looked exactly alike in every way. But as Mann. Co introduced new weapons and clothing items is when things started to heat up. But the reason for the war... because two undead-ish brothers could not settle a land dispute, and so far, neither one has gotten any closer to claiming said property. So these two teams have been fighting, pretty much, a pointless battle, but it's not their choice to keep fighting.

"MEDIC!" A RED Soldier called out for his RED Medic teammate.

"I will heal y-"

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

"... you." Medic was unable to finish his sentence, as the BLU Sniper shot Soldier through the head. Medic slowly backed away as he heard Sniper taunt the corpse. Luckily, or, unluckily, Mann. Co had a strange, revival system, re-spawn as the mercenaries called it. So after about a fifteen second time span, the Soldier, along with the RED Spy and Demoman, re-spawned. The Spy moved out as he flipped though disguises, followed by Demoman. Soldier took the other exit, and upon doing so, ran into a cowering RED Scout, so Soldier did the only logical thing to do... grab him by the shirt and shake him.

"What do you thing you are doing soldier!? Crying like a baby? Quit being a sissy and get out there!"

"Yeah, says the one wearing the unicorn hat." Scout said, referring to the sissy part.

"I'll have you know maggot, that I am the prettiest unicorn out there, now go!" Soldier yelled, pushing the scout out into the battle field. But as soon as he stepped out, he was immediately blown to bits by a BLU Soldier's critical rocket. RED Soldier simply groaned as he headed out into the battle field... only to be greeted by a familiar roommate.

"MERASMUS IS HERE!" The wizard, Merasmus, announced his presence. Both teams dropped what they were doing... and fired upon the wizard, bullets, rockets and pipe bombs flew in from all sides.

"MEDIC!" The RED Heavy called out. And upon seeing the fully charged kritzkrieg, yelled out, "Charge me doctor!" Medic agreed and critified Heavy's minigun, Sasha, as he called and begun to unload onto Merasmus, who looked to be simply shrugging off the bullets. But he moaned in pain as an arrow passed through his head.

"Wizards..." RED Sniper mumbled as he readied another arrow. "... even more useless than spies." He fired off another arrow, receiving another cry of pain from the wizard. Merasmus brought out the Bombinomicon, which begun to spy giant bombs out, blowing up many unlucky mercenaries. As he put the book away, he focused his attention to the BLU Engineer, who had his sentry wrangled and was unloading into him. He quickly zapped it to pieces.

"SENTRY DO-AAAHHHHH!" Along with the Engie. Meanwhile, back at the RED base, Scout had just built his confidence back up and was heading to aid in the battle... until a bomb appeared over his head.

"Oh gawd, there's a bomb on my head... AAAAHHHHHH!" He ran in a panic, running aimlessly, but some how, he had made to the battlefield... and was heading strait for the wizard.

"Wait, no, STOP!" But it was to late, Scout ran into Merasmus, dazing the wizard and giving himself critical shots, an ÜberCharge, a health boost, and a speed boost.

"Oh man! I feel great!" He said as he begun to unload onto the wizard, now without his magical shield. After a while though, Merasmus regained his shield and disappeared.

"Must hide...to heal!" He (stupidly) announced. The RED Sniper saw something appear from the side of his vision. He turned, arrow ready, and saw a resupply cabinet sitting out of place in the little building. Sniper let his arrow go, strait into the cabinet. Merasmus then dropped the disguise as he cried out in pain with the arrow lodged into his butt. Sniper couldn't help but laugh at the sight, but upon seeing the wizards angry face, he regretted everything.

"Ah, piss." Sniper said, mostly to himself. After green lights appearing from the building, he was thrown out of said building, but still alive. "MEDIC!" He called out, as Medic was already on his way. As Merasmus was about to leave, he came face to face with the RED Demoman, or better known as the Demoknight now with his eyelander, chargin' targe, and Ali Baba's Wee Booties. But sadly, he was drunk... again.

"I'll teach ya for *hic* stealin' me eye wizard." He stated as he began to charge at Merasmus... only to be swatted away like a fly.

_"You are an embarrassment."_ The Announcer stated. Merasmus then teleported to the center of the battlefield.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" He yelled as he raised his staff into the air. "Never anger a magician!" He stated as he was about to attack... until RED Soldier fell from the sky, hitting his staff with his shovel and breaking it. "NOOOO!" He yelled as uncontrolled magic lashed out at Soldier, which then connected to RED Heavy and RED Sniper, they screamed out in pain as the magic wrapped around them, and just like that... they were gone.


	2. Ch 2: First Impressions

Ch. 2: First Impressions

Sniper fell through what appears to be an endless void with green all around him, most likely because it was Merasmus' magic. He then begun to feel a slight pressure on his body, it was not much so Sniper tried to ignore it. Until the pressure started to increase in intensity, soon, it felt like his body was going to cave in on itself. Sniper yelled out in pain, but unknowingly to him, his body was changing. First it was his legs, they started to shift from their round shape, and begun to take on a more rectangular like shape, and his feet did the same, except they stuck out more in the front. Next was his torso, it shifted into a tall trapezoid shape, and just like his pants, his shirt changed as well. Next was his arms and hands though the arms did not change much, his hands became more claw like.

Finally was his head, it shifted into a cylinder shape, that curved off at the bottom and top, his hat still fit his head though. Finally, his agony was over, he looked down and saw clouds come into view, but they looked unnatural, in fact, the ground below was not natural. While quickly plummeting to the clouds, Sniper had one question.

_"What was this bloody place?"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the cloud, formally known as Cloud Cuckoo Land, a unicorn cat hybrid, known as Princess Unikitty, was aiding in the reconstruction of Cloud Cuckoo Land. A villain known as Lord Business had attacked and destroyed it, but in the end, he was defeated. It had been almost an entire month since they defeated Lord Business, who is now permanently known as President Business. So now many Master Builders were now helping in rebuilding many destroyed places. This was Unikitty's first order of business, since it is her home. She was just putting the finishing touches on another rainbow.<p>

"Aaaaaaand... done!" She said as she finished her ninth rainbow arc. She was about to start building her tenth rainbow, until she heard something. She turned around to try and locate the source of the sound, but she could not find it, until she looked up. What she saw made her gasp, someone was falling from the sky, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Oh my gosh! He's going to hit the ground too hard!" She exclaimed, thinking fast, she grabbed the nearest fluffy cloud bunch and ran towards the falling man. Once she was the area where he would land, she stared to move about, trying to pinpoint his exact location. When she thought she had it, she stopped and backed up from the cloud, hoping that she had gotten it right. In just a matter of seconds, he would land, causing Unikitty to bite her lip in worry. But once the stranger landed safely in the clouds, head first, she let out a sigh of relief.

Once the man realized he had stopped falling, his scream slowly died down, he was motionless for a moment before trying to pull him self out of the clouds, only to find he was stuck.

"Bloody hell..." The man said, muffled through the clouds. Unikitty made her way to him and grabbed him with her magic, trying to yank him out. With a few hard tugs, the man was pulled out with a pop. They both tumbled on the ground from the sudden relief. Unikitty took this opportunity to look the stranger over, she had never seen this man before, and judging from the clothes, was not from around here. He may have been from another realm, but that doesn't explain why he fell from the sky. The stranger seemed to be just as confused. The two stared at each other for about a good half minute before the man in red broke the silence.

"Holy Dooley..."

* * *

><p>Soldier was screaming at the top of his lungs as he was plummeting towards the ground below. He had just gone through agony and now he was falling to his death. However, in his head, he was not thinking about his eminent death, he was more thinking of what he was going to do to Merasmus when he saw his face again.<p>

_"When I see that damn wizard again, I'm going to shove that cane so far up his ass, it will come out his mouth. I will then hand him over to Medic, yeah, that should do it. No wait... I will-"_

His thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly found himself crashing through a building. First it was the roof, then it was a floor, then another floor, and another floor, and finally, a couch, which stopped his fall. He then did the first thing that came to his mind.

"MEDIC!" When no reply came he tried again, but was met with the same results. He was about to try a third time, until he remembered. "Oh right, damn you Merasmus..." He said as he started to get up, only to find two... things, for a lack of better terms for them, staring at him. One of them appeared to be female, wearing a black hoody with red and blue graffity like design. The other a male with a construction outfit and holding a wrench. Upon looking them over a few times, he muttered to himself. "If these two maggots are hippies..."

* * *

><p>Heavy fell through the sky, however, unlike his other comrades, he was not screaming his lungs out. It might have been due to the fact that he has been pushed down cliffs and high places all the time by the BLU Pyro, the one thing he feared. After another couple of seconds of falling through the skies, he finally landed in something. After getting up, he dusted himself off, only to see the change his body.<p>

"WHO TOUCHED MY FLESH!?" Heavy yelled. Just then, a dark figure appeared over his shoulder.

"Who the heck are you?" It asked in a deep voice.

"AAAAHH!" Heavy yelled as he tried to punch the figure out of habit, but he missed it. Heavy turned around to face his opponent, who turned out to be a guy in a bat suit.

"What do you think you are doing in my bat-mobile?" He asked, Heavy however didn't answer as he threw another punch at the but suit wearer, who dodged the attack. The man than attacked with bat shaped boomerangs, Heavy put his arm up, allowing it to take the damage. Heavy yelled, charging at the man again, swinging wildly. However, he was too fast for Heavy to hit, however, he did punch a switch, which shut off the hovering system on the vehicle, causing it to plummet to the ground. but that didn't stop the two from continuing their fight.

Heavy was taking most of the damage while he was doing little to the man. As the vehicle was about to hit the ground, the stranger jumped out, so when the vehicle hit the ground, Heavy was launched out. He hit the ground hard, however, his enemy was perfectly fine. Hurt, Heavy reached into his lunchbox and pulled out his sandvich. The man was confused by his action, taking a bite out of the sandvich, the man watched as Heavy's cuts and bruises healed up, soon, it looked liked nothing had happened to him.

"What was that sandvich?" Heavy said, pretending his meal was talkng, weirding out the guy even more. "Kill the man in the bat suit? Good idea! Hahahaha!" Heavy laughed, pulling out his minigun. His opponents eyes widened at the gun as Heavy readied it up. He begun to fire his enemy, who was doing a good job of dodging, but still got hit every now and then, but he soon hid behind the vehicle.

"RUN BABY!" Heavy taunted.

"Batman never runs." The, now known Batman, said. As he emerged from the vehicle with some sort of bricks. He ran up to Heavy, and did the unthinkable... he blocked off Heavy's minigun. Heavy gasped at this and quickly grabbed Batman by the suit.

"Never, NEVER, touch. My. Gun!"

"So this is how Batman dies, at the hands of a fat man." Heavy raised his fist to punch Batman, only for him to hit Heavy in the side of the head, knocking him out. Now free of Heavy's grasp, Batman sighed to himself. "Why do I have to face these kind of freaks?"


	3. Ch 3: Introductions

Ch. 3: Introductions

Sniper could not believe what he was looking at. It looked like a giant cat, but with a horn, but it was probably just fake. Not to mention it looked just as blocky as everything else in sight. Sniper also could not believe how adorable it was. He may have became a slightly heartless assassin, thanks to Soldier, but he always had a soft side for this kind of thing.

"Uh, hi." It greeted him, putting on a slight grin.

"Hi." Sniper responded, waving his hand, only to see that they were now claws. _"What the bloody hell did that wizard's magic do to me?" _After a moment of a awkward silence, Sniper spoke up. "So, uh, can you tell me where I'm at?"

"Oh, you're in Cloud Cuckoo Land. Or, the start of the reconstruction of Cloud Cuckoo Land. Also I am Princess Unikitty!" She seemed to be more comfortable talking to him. Also, she had confirmed that she was half unicorn and half cat, just by introducing herself to Sniper. He went over in his head how something like her could come into existence.

_"That's some shonky business right there."_

"So, who are you, I've never seen you around here. Do you come from another realm?" She asked.

"Just call me Sniper, my job forbids me giving out my real name. I could loose it if I do give it out. And about where I'm from, let's just say not around from here. Hell, I don't bloody know if I'm in the same universe anymore." He said, trying to get up, only to find it much more difficult. He could not bend his knees or his torso, not to mention twist it. Unikitty saw that he was having trouble getting up, so she decided to help him out, pulling him to his feet with her magic. "Thanks mate." He said.

Sniper took a look around his surroundings. As far as the eye could see, it was nothing but sky and clouds. Though there was rainbows and other small buildings attached to the could they were standing on. He could see other... people building things in the distance, some at incredible speeds. Wanting to do something with his time, he turned back to Unikitty, doing his best not to fall, and asked...

"Anythin' I can do to help?" Upon asking the question, Unikitty's eyes lit up.

* * *

><p>Emmet and Lucy were in shock that a random guy had just fallen into the room. They could not recognize the stranger, nor did they know which realm he could have come from. He was covered in cuts and bruises, most likely due to the fact he fell through multiple floors. The stranger grumbled something under his breath before trying to get up, only to run into the same problem Sniper ran into. Emmet tried to stifle his laughter at the strangers trouble, but failing to do so. The man's head whipped around towards Emmet, looking at him in the eyes.<p>

"Are you laughing at me creampuffs?" He asked in a dark tone.

"What? No I was..." Emmet started, trying to think of a good lie. "Uh, I was... Do you need help?" He said, changing the subject.

"Does it look like a need help maggot?"

"Yes actually, it does look like you need help." Lucy responded.

"Well, I do NOT need your help!" He said as rolled off the couch, and onto the floor face first. The man then set his feet on the ground and pushed his body up.

"So uh, who are you exactly?" Emmet asked.

"I am the Soldier of Mann. Co.!" He said, doing his best to perform a salute. "And who the hell are you two maggots?"

"Well, I'm Lucy, and this is Emmet." Lucy said.

"Are you are hippie DJ?"

"A hippie D-no, why does everyone think I'm a DJ, is it because of the clothes I wear?"

"That doesn't matter, now, where am I?"

"Oh, you're in Bricksburg." Emmet said. Soldier just gave them a blank stare.

"...What?"

"Uh, Bricksburg... Anyway, where is this Mann. Co.? I've never heard of it before."

"It's on a planet called earth! Something you numb-nuts probably never heard of in your life!" Soldier said, getting into Emmet's face.

_"You know," _Emmet thought. _"I wonder if this guy is related to Batman in any way... or Metalbeard."_

"Actually, this is earth." Lucy said. Soldier was silent for a moment before getting in her face.

"It's in a parallel form of this universe on earth! One that you numb-nuts probably never heard of in your life!" Lucy was about ready to take Soldier out, until there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Emmet said before hurrying to the door. Once he got to it and opened the door, he was surprised to see who it was. "Batman?" He asked, confused by his visit.

"Hi, do you have any idea who this guy is?" Batman said, moving out of the way to show Emmet the knocked out Heavy. Soldier, who had followed Emmet to the door, looked over his shoulder at Heavy. Upon seeing him, Soldier pushed them out of the way, went up to the unconscious Heavy, took out his shovel, and hit him in the head. Heavy woke up with a yell and threw his fist up, nailing Soldier in the jaw.

Soldier sat up and relocated his jaw and grabbed Heavy by his vest.

"Heavy, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Uh, wizard baby sent Heavy here." Upon hearing his answer, Soldier dropped Heavy to the ground with a groan. Heavy looked back up at Soldier, and saw the cuts and bruises on him. He took out another sandvich from his lunchbox and showed to Soldier, who looked at it for a second before saying...

"No." He turned away from the sandvich.

"Sandvich is friend, come eat friend." Heavy said, putting the food near Soldier's face.

"No!" He said once again, pushing it away.

"But it's moist and deli-"

"Heavy, I will not eat your sissified sandwich!" Soldier said, Heavy smirked, knowing what to do.

"LOOK!" Heavy yelled, pointing to a random window. "Tank is dropping bomb!" Soldier turned towards the direction Heavy was pointing at and screamed, Heavy then proceeded to shove the sandvich in Soldier's mouth. He groaned before grabbing it and taking a bite out of the sandvich. He secretly enjoyed the taste of a sandvich, but he would never let anyone know that.

"... There's more of these guys?" Batman asked.

* * *

><p>"LOCAL HUB DETECTED.<p>

HALF MILE EAST.

PROCEEDING TERMINATION PROCESS."


	4. Ch 4: The First Attack

Ch. 4: The First Attack

Sniper had been stabbed by the BLU Spy, shot through the skull by the BLU Sniper, lit on fire by the BLU Pyro and hit over the head by a rocket jumping Soldier's shovel, and they were all aggravating. But nothing could top how aggravating this was. Sniper had agreed to help Unikitty in rebuilding Cloud Cuckoo Land, but with his new body, doing the simplistic of tasks had become a major challenge. However, Unikitty saw how much trouble he was going through, and helped out when she could.

"Ack!" Sniper had tripped again, spilling the bricks all over the place. Unikitty stopped moving forward upon hearing Sniper falling again and turned back around to help him. Using her magic, she pulled Sniper back up to his feet. "Thanks." Sniper said as he went to pick the bricks back up.

"You don't have to pick them back up, we're here." She said, dropping her load, which consisted of much more bricks then Sniper's load. The sun had begun to set over the horizon, and some of the other builder, Master Builders, as Unikitty informed Sniper, were beginning to leave, either by flight, boat or aircraft. "So, as I was saying," Unikitty begun, taking the bricks in her magic. "after we defeated Lord Business, these Duplo aliens invaded, planning on destroying us. Though there were man of them, they weren't that hard to defeat." Unikitty had almost finished building the last rainbow when Sniper notice small specks appear in the distance, and they were getting closer. "First, we cleared them out of Bricksburg, then we moved on to-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but are those things Duplos?" Sniper asked, pointing towards the approaching beings. Unikitty turned towards where he was pointing to see what Sniper was talking about.

"No... those are something else." Upon them getting closer, they could see them clearly, they appeared to be some sort of robots. Most of them consisted of flying orbs with claws attached to tentacles on the bottom. Some of them were carrying other robots, that looked human, but had wheels somewhat like the tanks from Gray Mann's robot army. But what was crazy was that they were not blocky like everything else. As they got closer, the orbs dropped off the wheeled robots, while the other begun to destroy everything in sight. Unikitty and Sniper were in shock, who were these robots, and why were they doing this?

"Why does everything destroy my home?!" Unikitty asked angrily. Sniper turned to her just in time to see her coat change from pink to a crimson red, the white on her turn orange with he legs gaining a fire design, her tail also gained a fire design, finally here hooves turned to a deep red. There was suddenly a burst of fire.

"Holy Dooley!" Sniper yelled, falling back as Unikitty flew towards the orbs, opening her mouth to a mindboggling size, and chopping down on them. The other robots responded to this by shooting at her with cutter lasers. Sniper could only watch in shock, he would have never thought Unikitty would have become so angered like this. Sniper saw one of the grounded robots approaching, he quickly got up and took out his bow and arrow, however, he saw how close it was. Instead of pulling back on the bow, he grabbed the arrow like a spear and stabbed the robot. "Stab stab stab." He said as he pulled the arrow out of the robot, killing it.

He then readied his bow and arrow and shot at any of the orbs that were too close to Unikitty, shooting them out of the sky.

"Hold still!" He yelled as he shot off another arrow, taking down another one. Something then hit him in the back, sending him forward. He looked back and saw that three of the ground robots had approached him, the one closest brought its arms up and slammed them down, but Sniper rolled out of the way. He then got out a jar of piss. "Jarate!" He yelled as he threw the jar at the robots, covering them in the yellow liquid. The robots looked at themselves confused, while Sniper pulled out his bushwacka and swinging at the nearest robot, a loud "ding!" was heard as the blade made contact with the robot. The robot was sent onto its side from the force as Sniper swung again, resulting another "ding!" and its death.

As the other two robots moved in, Sniper shot an arrow at one of them, hitting it in its body, resulting in a softer "ding!", but killing it. Sniper readied his bow again, and as the robot was about to strike, he let go of the arrow, resulting in a headshot, killing it.

"Bloody bogan!" Sniper yelled.

"DESTRUCTION AT 70%." An deep electric voice said. Sniper looked up, seeing an hourglass shaped robot, observing the attack. Sniper shot an arrow at it, only for a blue shield to appear, breaking the arrow.

"Bloody hell." Sniper muttered. He turned back to Unikitty, only to see her falling onto the cloud. She had cuts everywhere, most of which were seeping blood. She was breathing heavily, tired from fighting. At this rate, they were going to die, so Sniper hurried towards Unikitty and grabbed her, running from the robots.

"What are you doing?!" Unikitty asked angrily. "I have to save my home!" She yelled, trying to break free of Sniper's grip, eventually biting him in an attempt to get out. Sniper grunted at the pain.

"You're going to die tryin'!" Sniper said through gritted teeth.

"DESTRUCTION AT 85%." The hourglass robot said. As Sniper and Unkitty neared the edge, a wheeled robot threw a brick at them, knocking them off. Sniper screamed as he fell to the waters below, resulting in a huge splash. The robot that knocked them off looked over the cloud, seeing if they were dead. An orb robot then picked it up, leaving the cloud. Meanwhile, Sniper resurfaced from the water, taking in a deep breath. He looked back up at the cloud, seeing if any of the robots had spotted him, but when he saw none, he sighed in relief. But then he remembered Unikitty, looking around, he saw no sight of her. Fearing the worst, Sniper took a deep breath and submerged.

He looked under water when he finally caught sight of Unikitty, she was knocked out by the hit and was sinking. Sniper quickly swam after her, grabbing her and heading back to the surface. He saw wreckage of a boat and headed to one of the floating pieces. As he resurfaced, he put the unconscious unicorn cat on the floating piece, holding onto her and the boards. He then swam away, taking one look back at Cloud Cuckoo Land, he saw other people quickly fleeing it, either by jumping into the water, or taking off in a vehicle. But there were many unlucky ones that were not able to leave, and he watched as the robots mercilessly slaughtered them all.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Emmet's house, things were actually quite calm. Heavy was in the kitchen, making everyone his homemade sandviches, Emmet and Lucy were watching some television, and Batman and Soldier were giving each other nasty looks. Which is much better then earlier when Soldier tried to strangle Batman, via his market gardener, why he did it, Soldier wouldn't say. Heavy then came out of the kitchen, holding plates of sandviches. He handed them out to Emmet, Lucy, and batman, Soldier of course threatened Heavy, saying that if he gave him a sandvich, he would shove his foot down Heavy's throat, which Heavy was sure he would do. Emmet was the fist to take a bite out of the meal, and his eyes widened.<p>

"Oh wow! These are awesome!" Emmet said, quickly taking another bite.

"Hm, these are good." Lucy said. Batman reluctantly took a bite out of his own, and as he started chewing it, he was surprised to see that the sandvich really did taste good. Heavy sat down with four of his own sandviches and proceeded to eat them. Suddenly, the news came on the television.

_"We are here in Middle Zealand," _One of Presidents Business' robots in a helicopter said. _"And it appears that Cloud Cuckoo Land has been destroyed!" _The camera turned to the sinking cloud.

"WHAT?!" Emmet and Lucy both yelled in unison.

_"We are looking for the cause of this, until then, we-"_

_"What the heck is that thing?!" _A second robot yelled. A giant tentacle came into frame, heading towards the camera, before there was nothing but static on the T.V. Everyone was in shock at what happened.

"We need to get to Cloud Cuckoo Land!" Emmet yelled.


	5. Ch 5: Counter Attack

Ch. 5: Counter Attack

Sniper was able to swim for long periods of time, but this was ridiculous! The sun had set a few minutes ago, and it did not look like he was getting anywhere near land. He was beginning to grow hopeless, he was tired, and he didn't know how much longer he was going to last. He looked back at Unikitty, who was still unconscious.

"Bloody hell..." Sniper grumbled. "WHY IS THERE SO MUCH WATER!?" He yelled at the top of his lungs, Sniper sighed, this was how he was going to die. He never thought he would die like this, out in the middle of the ocean, alone with a unicorn cat hybrid, who was also going to die. Sniper looked up... and saw something in the distance. It was... a ship, Sniper could not believe his luck. He hung onto Unikitty while waving his other hand. "Oi!" He yelled "Help!" The crew seemed to have seen him, as the ship was turning towards them. Now all Sniper hoped for was that they were friendly.

As the ship neared them, it somehow tipped onto its side and a giant... robot... pirate... thing grabbed onto the side and scooped them both up. Hopefully now they were both safe... hopefully.

* * *

><p>Batman, Heavy, Emmet, Lucy and Soldier all rode in Batman's batmobile to where Cloud Cuckoo land once was. As they neared the edge of the forest, Lucy noticed something.<p>

"Batman, stop." She said, Batman complied, slamming down on the breaks, almost sending Emmet, Soldier, and Heavy out of their seats. Lucy, Emmet and Batman got out of the car, Soldier got out with heavy behind him. However, Heavy's foot got caught, throwing him off balance and landing on top of Soldier.

"Damn it." Soldier said, muffled under the Russian. Lucy shushed them, turning back to what she was looking at through a bush. Heavy and Soldier joined them, on the other side of the bush, there were more of the robots that destroyed Cloud Cuckoo Land. However, there were different types as well, such as gigantic three legged robots, which seemed to be around twenty-five feet tall, had a drill in the center of its underside, and tentacles hanging off of its top. Some of them were drilling into the ground, while others were walking around, most likely looking for a spot to mine. Then there were turret like robots mounted with a giant cannon on their top, some of the turret robots were moving as well. Then there was the wheeled robots, the orbs and the hour glass robot.

"I'm guessing they destroyed Cloud Cuckoo Land." Emmet commented.

"They probably are, they look like they have the potential to do so." Lucy said, she then turned back to the group. "We are going to need a plan to take them out, Soldier, you seem to ha-... uh... where is Soldier and Heavy?" Suddenly, they heard the sound of a trumpet, they looked back at the robots and saw Soldier and Heavy charging at the robots, while Soldier was blowing a trumpet.

"CHARGE!" He yelled as he and Heavy's guns started to glow. Heavy started to shoot at the nearest robot, which was one of the turrets. It started to shoot back, but not doing nearly as much damage as Heavy, and soon, dying. Soldier loaded his beggar's bazooka and shot at the towering robot, taking it out. The hour glass robot saw them interfering, and an alarm sound started to come from it.

"INTRUDERS!"

"Well, I guess that works." Lucy said as she, Emmet and Batman jumped into the battle, taking apart the trees to build. Soldier loaded a single rocket into the chamber and pointed down at his feet, shooting it and rocket jumping. He took out his market gardener and hit an orb bot, making another "ding!" sound. Heavy meanwhile was unloading on any robots that came too close.

"I HATE ROBOTS!" Heavy yelled, taking out another wheeled robot. There was a clicking sound coming from his gun, signaling that he was out of ammo. He put his gun away and took out his fists, but this time, putting on boxing gloves. There was an orb heading for him, timing his shot, heavy swung his fist at the bot. With the sudden stop in motion, heavy hit the robot again, and then one more time, killing it. Heavy's gloves started to glow, and produced an electricity sound, with some electricity coming off of it. He punched at a wheeled robot, killing it with a "ding!".

Suddenly, a shadow cast over Heavy, looking up, he saw it was one of the towering robots. It lifted its leg, and thruster it towards Heavy, he moved out of the way, barely avoiding it, and falling onto his back. The robot moved towards him and raised its leg again, about to strike Heavy. But suddenly, a tree somehow was shot at it, taking out the top, then it all toppled down. Looking back at where the tree was fired, Heavy saw that Lucy, Emmet and Batman had somehow constructed a giant crossbow.

"Huh, that's... different." He said, not sure what to make of it. Soldier shot at a firing turret, destroying it. He pulled his trumpet out again and blew into it.

"MAGGOTS!" He yelled as he loaded more rockets into the chamber, and then letting them go on a group of five orbs, killing them as well. "Time to inform your next of kin!" Meanwhile, the Master builders were dealing with the towering bots, shooting trees at them. The robots kept fighting, but soon saw that their numbers were dying, and began to flee. The hourglass robot teleported away, while the others either taking to the skies or on the ground.

Heavy grabbed a wheeled robot by the head, turning it to him and readied his fist.

"Wait!" Lucy called out, Heavy looked behind him confused. "Don't destroy it, we could use him to get some information." Upon hearing this, the robot started to claw at Heavy's arms, but was not able to loosen his grip.

"Uh, Lucy?" Emmet gained her attention. "How are we going to get that thing to talk?" Lucy simply smiled.

"We may not be able to, but there is someone that can."

* * *

><p>"ENEMIES HAVE ATTACKED.<p>

SEVERE DAMAGE.

REQUESTING JUGGERNAUTS."


	6. Ch 6: Back at the Fortress

Ch. 5: Back at the Fortress

"Slap my hand." The BLU Spy said to the BLU Scout. "Slap it now." Spy said once again, but Scout simply looked at him, unsure. "Trust me, this is not a trick." He said, throwing away his knife. Scout hesitantly went to give Spy a high five, upon their hands meeting, Spy's hand grabbed Scout's and pulled him to the ground. Where he then took out his ambassador and put a bullet through his head. RED Spy then cloaked, laughing while he made his escape.

"Do you think Spy is having a little to much fun with this?" RED Engineer asked Red Scout as he was healing up by his dispenser.

"Yup, ever since Heavy, Sniper, and Soldier went missing this morning, Spy has been taking most of the kills." RED Scout said. He turned towards Engineer, just in time to see RED Pyro walking up to them, but he knew something was up. "The frickin' Pyros' a spy!"

"Hm?" 'RED Pyro' questioned. Engineer took out his rescue ranger and shot at the Pyro, which resulted in revealing that it was indeed a BLU Spy. With his cover blown, Bly Spy tried to cloak, but Scout shot him before he could make a successful escape.

"Hehey, look, you shapeshifted into a dead guy!" Scout said.

"Did Medic say anything about Merasmus, if he is going to help us on this or not?" Engie asked. While asking the question, he and Scout did not notice BLU Demoman setting up a sticky trap beneath them.

"Well he did say dat the wizard still needs to cool down. Other then dat though, nothing else." Scout replied, looking at the ground, he saw the trap that had been set up."Uh..." Scout pointed to the stickies, Engie looked down, and sighed as he saw them.

"Ahh, hell."

"KABOOM!" BLU Demoman yelled as he set the bombs off. With the sentry down, BLU managed to capture the control point.

_"You failed!" _The administrator announced over the speakers. Ever since the three REDs have gone missing, they have been loosing almost every game now. Soon, the team respawned again, waiting for whatever was to come next.

"This sucks!" RED Scout complained, already respawned along with Engie.

"And it's only going to continue." RED Spy said, decloaking, which startled Scout. "All because of zat damn wizards magic."

"Vhell, it was Soldiers fault, for angering the vizard, and breaking his staff." Medic commented. Engie sighed.

"Well, he isn't wrong. But Merasmus is still at fault for loosing it."

_"I hope you are done with your little discussion." _The administrator said over the speaker. _"Because its time for you to mann up! The robots are attacking Mannhattan, get going!" _The team was happy to have a change of battle for now. Engie, Scout, Spy and Medic got their weapons ready, as well as equipping their canteens. When they had everything that would be of use to them, they headed out, ready to fight Gray Mann's army. They were joined by the BLU Heavy and Soldier, from there, they awaited to be picked up and dropped off at Mannhattan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a short chapter to show what's happening back at the fortress. Hope you all keep enjoying the story!**


End file.
